


凜泉 - 浮遊月

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 20歲的凜泉和酒2020/3/9
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 2
Collections: 凜泉 - Ensemble Stars





	凜泉 - 浮遊月

呼出的空氣化成白霧，不過兩秒便融化消失無蹤。在消散的霧氣中，城市特有的繁華燈飾在漆黑的夜晚格外耀眼亮麗。燈海上方的夜空，光芒柔和不起眼的一輪彎月沉默不語。  
獨自站在酒店門口等待的士的凜月眺望遠處，後知後覺地感受到冬日夜晚的刺骨寒冷。  
他剛剛從酒店匆忙跑出來，本來全身暖和得幾乎要出汗，但現在發自內心地覺得，自己出門前帶上了一件厚外套是正確的決定，當然他自己並不怎麼需要，因為特殊的體質，他的體溫一年四季都偏低，寒冷對他根本沒有多少影響。這件外套是留給他即將要去接的人。  
想到那個人，凜月內心不自覺滋生出莫名的焦躁。  
夜晚十點三十分，凜月突然接到他的隊友瀨名泉的電話，聲音聽起來含糊不清像喝醉了酒，凜月沒有辦法從他的隻言片語中聽懂多少信息，幸好對面及時換成經紀人的聲音，他終於聽懂了泉現在的情況。根據從經紀人那裡聽來的消息，今晚他們和最近新接的廣告公司工作人員有個飯局，在飯局結束的這個時間，泉打通了凜月的電話。  
喝醉了的泉堅持說要去找凜月。電話那一邊的經紀人說。  
不過一分鐘，經紀人發來了泉一行人所在的地址，所幸目的地和凜月所租的酒店相距不遠，凜月回覆了自己馬上趕去的消息，開始作出門的準備。  
不過幾分鐘，他已經坐上車子的後排。儘管一直表情冷靜，他的內心卻是止不住的焦急。  
沒有想到，不擅喝酒和應酬的泉會醉成那個樣子。雖然是已經是可以喝酒的年齡，但他從來沒有見過泉喝醉，即使是knights的私下聚會，也因為有未成年的成員在所以從來沒有叫過酒精類飲料。更何況根據他的記憶，泉討厭酒的氣味，他幾乎想像不到泉會主動喝酒，而且還喝得酩酊大醉的樣子。  
他一直轉頭看著車窗外的各色燈光，光芒在他眼前飛快流動讓人目眩，但絲毫沒有留在凜月的記憶中，只有浮在夜空中的殘缺的月亮一直追逐著他的視野。直到下車為止，他一直心不在焉，。

泉所在的是一間裝潢古樸的高級料亭。  
發送了自己到達的信息，不過片刻便看見經紀人從裡面匆忙走出來。泉被他扶著，步伐踉蹌，似乎是醉得走不動了，凜月和經紀人兩個便小心扶著他走出來，上了還在門口等待的的士。本來經紀人打算一起把泉送回酒店，但凜月知道他的家在相反方向，在保證自己會和泉一起安全回到酒店後，經紀人只是叮囑了兩句，也放心地把泉交給了他。  
滿臉通紅的泉比想像中安靜得多，只是緊緊抓住凜月的手臂。  
或許是屬於不會發酒瘋的類型吧。  
轉頭觀察著泉閉上眼睛靠在椅背的樣子，凜月終於有了少許放心。一開始在電話中聽見泉的聲音時，不明狀況的凜月確實相當地緊張和擔心。  
不過在電話中堅持要凜月來接自己，對於泉來說這樣少見的事……某方面上還讓凜月感到有少許開心。  
“小瀨，我們現在坐車回酒店了。”  
“唔……”  
“喝了很多吧，感覺怎樣？”  
泉沒有應聲，只是低著頭，眉頭稍微皺起。凜月也沒有說話，一直端詳著他的表情。  
他明白泉擅長應對這樣的場合，唯一對於喝酒這件事有著相當的抗拒。交際和應酬對於踏入這個業界不久的knights來說將來只會更多，忍耐和習慣是必須的。凜月從來沒擔心過他在客戶面前是否會失態出醜，他關心的只是泉忍受了多少，不知道不喜歡酒的泉到底喝了多少，或者說是被人勸酒勸了多少……  
“……被灌了好幾杯。”  
只有凜月聽見的細微聲音清楚地傳到了耳邊。  
“還一直摸我的手。”  
凜月咬著下唇。  
對泉來說，這一定是個難受至極的夜晚。對第一次合作的客戶，討厭酒而且酒量不好的泉儘管再不願意也無法拒絕，其間附帶還要承受各種的不快。僅僅是想像了一下就讓凜月覺得嫌惡。  
“小瀨辛苦了。全部都忘記掉吧。”  
凜月盡量以柔和的聲音呼喚，也不知道對方有沒有聽到。他猶豫了一下，把自己的手放在泉的手上並感覺到了顫抖，不知道這樣的方式有沒有傳達到一點安慰。  
在些許的不安緊張之中，回程的路感覺格外漫長。

泉的房間在凜月住的房間上一層。凜月扶著泉進了房間，在門口摸了一下，只打開了走廊的燈，只好先扶著泉走進房間，讓他坐在床上。  
泉很快以一個看起來不是很舒服的姿勢側臥在床上，然後就安靜得像睡著了一樣。凜月看著他踡縮的身影想了一下，把泉的鞋子脫掉放好，又解開泉的大衣紐扣嘗試幫他脫去。但是要幫一個躺著的人脫掉衣服不是那麼容易的事，為了不驚醒就這樣入睡的泉，凜月於是乾脆地放棄了。  
“小瀬，幫你解開皮帶吧，這樣睡得比較舒服。”  
估計泉也許已經聽不到了，凜月還是小聲問了一聲，因為要解開別人的皮帶這種事實在有點奇怪，但為了讓他可以比較舒服地休息一晚上……  
也許是內心胡思亂想太多，解開皮帶的動作又慢又笨拙，唯一祈求似乎是睡著了的泉不要誤會他現在的行為。他沒有太多照顧別人的經驗，只能憑著記憶和思考行動。做完這些，很快他就發現自己沒有多少可以做的了，只好任由泉就這樣睡在床上，內心不免有點苦惱，最後他站起來，揭開床上的被子披在泉身上。  
坐在床邊，凜月盡責地想幫他把被子蓋好，泉仍然保持著同一個姿勢躺著不動，稍微湊近一點，便能聞到他身上並不濃烈的酒味。沉睡中的他眉頭仍然皺起，凜月可以容易想像到這個晚上他的辛苦和疲勞，唯一慶幸的是明天沒有工作，可以讓他好好休息和放鬆心情。  
不知不覺，凜月手上的動作停下了，視線停留在泉的臉上。  
毫無緣由地，凜月開始緊張，自己的夜間視力也許好過頭了，極近距離內看見泉的睡臉又是千載難逢的機會……沒等他反應過來，躺著的泉突然動了一下。凜月看著他發出含糊的聲音，緩慢地轉了下身並把身上的被子推開。  
“小瀨，醒了？”  
是覺得太熱了？還是應該給他倒杯水？  
凜月腦中飛快閃過各種念頭，低頭想聽清泉的話，突然他的手被拉住，下一秒便倒在了床上。  
泉像抱著抱枕一樣把他拉到了床上，口中還在說著含糊不清的話。  
或許是睡夢中迷迷糊糊想要找人陪伴安慰，凜月用了幾秒鐘明白了現在的狀況，勾住他的手臂力量不大，他本來可以輕易掙脫，但是以他現在被抱著的姿勢，泉呼吸的氣息正好落在凜月的臉頰上，至近距離內他可以看清泉緊閉雙眼的臉……還有泉身上一絲淡淡的，他平時愛用的香水味。  
不要走。  
那幾個夢話一樣的字被他聽見了。  
為什麼，自己還不趕快起來，這樣真的沒事嗎。這樣的疑問很快被凜月拋之腦後，他的理智也是一樣。從來沒有遭遇這樣的狀況，他感覺到自己無法受控地心跳加速。他開始不記得這個時候需要冷靜。泉呼喚了他，所以他必須回應。  
毫無疑問，這也是他渴望已久的。

在寒意漸深的天氣，孤獨已久的人都會不自覺地眷戀溫暖。  
在畢業後的兩年中，他們因為學業和工作的原因聚少離多，思念和孤獨不免滋生，即使是這次knights短暫合體期間，他們也幾乎沒有單獨相處的機會。  
這樣的近距離對他們來說還是第一次。凜月不確定他是不是應該這樣做，但是超越平時曖昧距離的這種行為，他並不抗拒，甚至還想要更靠近一步。  
“小瀨。”  
凜月小聲呼喚那個在內心呼喚過無數次的名字。昏暗的燈光中，那張出現在屏幕和雜誌上著名模特兒的精緻的臉，比平時看起來增添了幾分稚氣和脆弱。像被磁鐵吸引一樣，凜月忘記了思考，內心只有想更靠近一點的念頭……即使泉還在熟睡中，他仍然沒有辦法拒絕這樣的吸引，伸出手想撫摸泉的臉。  
他的呼吸開始急促，仿佛室內的溫度上升了幾度。殘存的理性在發出越界的警告，但抑制不住的衝動讓他幾乎是在內心哀求著，渴望真正碰觸到這個他幾乎是朝思暮想的人。  
然而他成功控制住了自己。  
“小瀨，醒著嗎？”

“…………”  
躺在凜月面前的泉閉著眼睛，長長的眼睫毛輕微顫抖。  
極佳的夜間視力讓凜月清楚地看見了這一切。  
但他剛說完話，一直勾住凜月的手迅速地收回了，泉縮進被子裡躲到床的另一邊不發一言。  
剛才曖昧的氣氛蕩然無存。  
凜月啞然，但很快便反應過來，一時不知道應該怎樣做。  
他本應該留意到的，泉沒有像其他人一樣滿身酒味。  
“小瀨……”  
嘗試小聲呼喚，但沒有得到回應。  
那個高傲別扭的泉，借著醉意想靠近凜月，僅僅是想到這件事就讓凜月無法冷靜……而自己偏偏開口打斷了這一切，以泉的自尊心，估計是暫時不願意面對自己了。  
過了像一個世紀般漫長的時間，泉終於開口了。  
“……抱歉。”  
他仍然躲在被子中，沒有面對凜月的打算。  
“沒事，小瀨又沒有錯……”  
“……拜託了快點回去！”  
悶在被子中的聲音顫抖得像快哭一樣。凜月愣住，不知所措地坐在床上。  
剛才他們還是那麼靠近，現在卻像相隔在世界的兩端一樣遙遠……就像畢業後泉隻身飛往意大利的那段日子。  
凜月無言地看著那個背對自己的身影。漫長難耐的靜寂中，他感覺自己孤獨又脆弱。  
而泉大概也是一樣。  
昏暗死寂的房間內，稍微拉開的窗簾之間，昏黃色的月牙漂浮在夜色之中。他抬頭看著那一輪黯淡的光芒許久，感覺窗外低垂在半空的月牙，就像以前的他一樣孤獨。  
對他來說，距離本來是理所當然的存在。  
伸手可及的距離也好，如果不伸出手的話就永遠無法縮短，但是這樣的話，就永遠無法知道，對面迎接自己的會是溫暖，還是會刺傷人的冰冷。  
他過於習慣躲在適度的距離之外，而從來沒有意識到這件事，更沒有想過距離之外那個人的感受。

“剛才的事我完全沒有在意，而且還很高興……小瀨想靠近我。”  
凜月感覺到自己喉嚨有點沙啞。  
“因為我也是一樣。”  
他伸手，隔著被子緊緊環抱泉的身體。躺在泉的身邊，他感覺到了些許安心的舒適，只希望這份安心感能傳達給泉。   
與其糾纏內心孤獨和脆弱這些複雜的感受，主動靠近明明是最簡單不過的事了，特別是對於面前這個口是心非不願意直接表達自己感受的人。也許現在意識得太晚了。  
“小瀨……我在這裡。”  
凜月又看了一眼窗外的月亮，閉上了眼睛。  
不知道過了多少時間，凜月感覺到手中的溫暖。泉終於沉默地伸出手，握住了凜月的手。  
冬末夜晚的冰冷，仿佛也被這份緊握著的溫度融化。

End


End file.
